Don't Give Up
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: AU and Spoilers for Episode 5. Remember the two people who were lost in the alley of Savannah? Switch them with the other two people. What would the outcome of that be like? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler Warning! Read at your own risk!**

**Full summary: What if instead of Ben and Kenny who 'died' (I put quotations around that because I don't totally believe in Kenny's death) in that alley in Savannah, it was Christa and Omid? Could they put aside their differences to help Lee save Clementine? Can one forgive the other for past mistakes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

"CHRISTA NOOO!" Omid screeched in horror as the balcony beneath her creaked and weakened. She looked up, her eyes wide and full of terror before she plummeted down. Her hand reached out to try to grab onto Omid's, but fate had decided that she would slip from her boyfriend's hands. A grisly crack was heard from the rooftop. Christa's shriek was cut short as she made contact with the concrete on the ground. Kenny, Lee, Ben and Omid stared in horror at her crumpled body below. Without hesitation, Omid ran towards the ladder that led down the building and climbed down, desperate to help his girlfriend, desperate to see her okay. Lee's gaze followed him, as hard as stone. He turned towards Kenny and a shaken Ben.

"Omid and I got this. You two just stay here, okay?"

"Ya sure pal?" Kenny asked, worried, "She didn't look to good, it'd be faster if I went too and-"

"I don't want you to risk it. If something bad happens, you two might be her last hope." Lee said darkly. Lee looked at Ben and Kenny, his eyes clouded. "Just stay up here and watch each other's back. Don't turn on each other." He added those last words quickly, and in a flash, Lee followed Omid down the building. Kenny and Ben exchanged an awkward look.

Kenny's relationship with Ben... Wasn't exactly the most stable. If anything, it was more like an on and off sort of thing, a switch between moods. Their first encounter, Kenny didn't think much about Ben, just some scared kid surviving this shit just like him. As the days grew though... Kenny was able to tolerate the kid. The kid was a good guy, sure he screwed up and was stupid at times, but Kenny didn't actually dislike him or anything.

Until that is, the truth came out. About what Ben did back at The Motor Inn. The bandits. The deal. Katjaa and Duck. That's when Kenny felt like he was going to snap. This kid, this fucking kid, was the entire reason his family was dead. Gone. If he hadn't done any of the shit he did then they'd be alive! Kenny had every fucking reason to hate the kid. Kenny wanted the kid to die, to die as painfully as he could, to suffer just as much Kenny had when he lost it all.

But Ben had lost it all too. Maybe Kenny pushed Ben too far, maybe he was just too cruel, but when Ben openly yelled at Kenny, screaming at him about his family and how he didn't even know their fate, Kenny just felt... like a horrible man. Like some monster. He still felt mad, still felt angry, but was it really towards Ben? Could Kenny truly forgive this kid?

"_He wants to die." _Lee's words echoed in Kenny's mind. Ben wanted to die. He wanted Lee to let him go back at Crawford. Guilt had set in, he was glad he wasn't making that choice for Ben. Kenny was beginning to realize how broken Ben truly was, maybe as broken as him. _Maybe I do have to take it easy on him from now on... Just... Fucking hell..._

Ben looked at Kenny with the usual fear and nervousness in his eyes. _Is the kid regretting standing up to me like that?_ ... Kenny shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Ben's eyes.

"Hey... I'm sorry, 'kay?"

"H-Huh?" Ben looked surprised as Kenny continued.

"I shouldn't have snapped at ya like that. I shouldn't have done a lot of things. I know that I can be an asshole sometimes... But... I'm just sorry, 'kay? Sorry for everything shitty I've done to you."

Ben blinked, clearly not expecting any of this to happen. "W-Well Kenny, you know it's-"

"DAMMIT OMID!"

"ARRGGHH!"

"NOOO!"

"OMID WHAT'RE YOU-"

_Boom! _ A gunshot rang throughout Savannah. Kenny and Ben peered over the ledge, searching for any sign of the others.

"Oh god..." Ben whimpered as they both looked at the crouching walkers in the alley, their jaws running red and their hands bearing raw human flesh. Soft footsteps thudded behind them Kenny and Ben spun around.

Lee stood there, looking down at his feet with intense grief in his eyes.

"W-What happened pal?" Kenny asked, but he had a sick feeling that he already knew.

Lee just shook his head. His mouth opened, and then just hung there, unsure, uncertain. Finally, words began to form on his lips. "They're... They're gone."

Ben gasped quietly, looking down at his shoes. Kenny examined Lee. He seemed pretty shaken, disorientated. He watched as Lee walked towards the ledge, looking into the alley where Omid and Christa were once were. "Christa was... pretty messed up and Omid couldn't just leave her...No... No... Damn... No!" He put a hand in front of his eyes, walking away from the scene.

Frowning, Kenny walked up beside Lee. "So... You saw them die?"

Lee nodded weakly, "There was just no way that both of them could make it out."

"Fuck... Fuck!" Kenny cursed throwing his hands up in the air. He and Christa may have had their differences, but that didn't mean Kenny disliked the women. She may have been a bit pushy and bitchy at times, but she proved herself to be a valuable asset. And Omid... his cheerful personality might've annoyed Kenny at times, but it was refreshing. At least he weren't any thief or murderer or cannibal. With those two gone... Kenny just swallowed down his grief. He couldn't think about it, he barely knew them, but still...

Ben took a hesitant step forward. "B-But... What about the gunshot?" He asked.

Lee sighed, "Omid made sure... That his girlfriend didn't have to experience more pain then she needed to. They... They loved each other..." He trailed off, looking downcast.

Kenny put a hand on Lee's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry." He said solemnly.

Lee looked at Kenny, his eyes void of emotion. He didn't say anything, just shook his head some more and sighed.

"Come on pal, we should get going." Kenny gently nudged the man. Lee nodded.

"I'm right behind you." He said.

Kenny took one more look at Lee before taking the lead. Lee took the rear, his head down, silent. Ben kept looking from Kenny to Lee, unsure what to make of it all. Slowly, they progressed towards The Marsh House using the rooftops. Kenny looked back at Lee, who still seemed pretty shaken. "Do... Do ya want to talk or anything?" He asked.

Lee looked up at Kenny, looking conflicted whether he should speak so or not. Finally, he just sighed. "They were good people. They didn't deserve what happened to them. Especially..." He trailed off.

"Especially what?" Kenny pressed gently.

"Damn..." Lee shook his head, "Christa... She was... Did you know she was pregnant?"

Kenny stopped walking, staring at Lee as if he didn't hear what he just said. His jaw hung in the air, and it took him awhile to process words, "P-Pregnant? She... She was pregnant?"

Lee nodded somberly. "Yeah... You couldn't tell?"

"I..." Kenny thought back, trying to think, Omid's concern, Christa throwing up, and her hesitance to take the booze back at the attic... Were those really the signs? Was she really... pregnant?

"I'll assume you didn't then." Lee said after Kenny took his time to come up with an answer. "When I went down there... Omid was helping Christa out... She was in so much pain... Then the sharp metal end of the balcony... It pierced through her stomach... The baby couldn't have survived such a thing... Omid was so distraught... They were both crying... Then the walkers came. Omid... He locked me out, he said that he couldn't do anything anymore. He apologised to me. Christa was screaming at him not to do this... But that's when Omid looked at her, smiled and said something before he... He put her out. I mean... I... I don't know..." Lee just sighed, his hands over his eyes.

Kenny just gawked at Lee as he told his tragic tale. _Holy shit... I... I... The poor guys... That family..._

_Maybe I'm lucky Katjaa and Duck died so early, they wouldn't have to suffer this long, this horribly... Like they did... Just... Son-of-a-bitch..._

Kenny noticed Ben's reaction. The boy's face was scrunched up in pain, his eyes bright with misery as Lee told his story. Another pang of guilt hit Kenny. Omid and Christa were Ben's friends. Well, not so much Christa, more like Omid. He treated the kid kindly, respectfully, something... Something Kenny should've done.

"Hey... Since Christa and Omid... are gone, that means, you two have to stay safe. For her." Lee said in a serious tone. Kenny stared in at Lee.

"Lee..." Kenny began but Lee cut him off.

"I'm serious. I think... we all know. I don't think I'll make it. This bite's going to kill me. I know. You two know it. It's inevitable."

"But Lee..." Ben said.

"Ben. I'm serious about this." Lee said. His gaze suddenly sharpened as it trained itself on the two of them. "I know you two don't get along. I know that it's pretty strained between you two. But when I'm gone, she'll have to rely on you two. Do you understand that? You two are her only protectors now. You can't turn on each other. I don't want her... I just want her to be happy, okay? And you two can give that to her, but only if you two can get along. Okay? Please... For my sake."

Ben and Kenny exchanged a look. A look full of guilt, hope, anger, sadness, regrets...

"If... If Kenny can, then I can." Ben mumbled. Lee looked expectantly at Kenny. Kenny sighed, giving Ben a sharp look.

"I... I can do it. Don't worry about me. I can do this Lee." Kenny vowed.

Lee gave them both a small smile. "Good. Thanks you guys. Come on... Let's keep going."

They kept trekking forward in silence. In unison, they let out a sigh of relief when The Marsh House finally came into view. What stood between them and their destination though, was a rickety sign with the words 'Macabre Import' imprinted on it. Below that, a scattered force of walkers roamed.

"Well... At least it looks safe, right?" Ben said meekly. The wind gusted, causing the sign to sway and creak a little. Kenny gave Ben a sour look, but then quickly took it back. Ben blinked sheepishly, "So... Uh... Who's going first?"

"Me." Lee said, taking a step forwards.

"Now hold on." Kenny said. Lee gave him a glare.

"Clementine's my responsibility, I have to get to her first. Plus, I'm good as dead anyways. I should be the one taking the risks."

"Stop saying shit like that!" Kenny yelled, taking Lee and Ben by surprise. "You ain't dead, not yet anyways, so quit acting like yer going to die!"

"Kenny." Lee said, staring into his eyes. "I'm bitten. We both know what happens after that."

Kenny just cursed. "Fine then, you go first, whatever man."

Ben bit his lip, looking at Lee. Lee just rolled his eyes and cautiously set one foot on the sign. Kenny and Ben watched carefully. Lee grasped onto the sign with one hand, and then slowly began to shuffle towards the building on the other side. Kenny and Ben held their breathes, the wind swaying the structure, making it look as if it were going to fall at any moment. When Lee got to the other side unscathed, Kenny let out a relieved sigh.

Then it creaked, and heaved, and with a loud _thunk_, the sign split in half. Lee gasped, clutching to his side desperately. Kenny and Ben watched as their pathway towards the bitten comrade had just disappeared completely.

"A-Are you okay?!" Ben cried out, waving at Lee.

"I'm good!" Lee said, waving his stump towards the pair.

"What're you going to do?" Kenny asked.

Lee looked at the horde below, his gaze hardening. "Fuck it, I'm going for it!" He yelled.

"T-That's crazy!" Ben yelped, "There are thousands of them down there!"

"It's the only good option I've got." Lee answered. He stared at Kenny and Ben, his eyes softening. "Meet me and Clementine at the train! Out of Savannah okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah of course pal! But are you sure you don't want us to find another way?" Kenny asked.

"No! I can't let you two wait around and possibly die! You have to be somewhere safe!"

"It's safe up here! Don't worry pal, we'll just scout the area, find a way across. We'll wait around up here till we see ya, 'kay?" Kenny said.

Lee smiled. "Fine... All right then. I'll... I'll see you guys later." Lee gave them one more gracious smile before he climbed down the building. Within minutes, he disappeared from sight.

Ben looked at Kenny with wide eyes. "N-Now what?"

"We find our own way to The Marsh House." Kenny answered.

"Okay..." Ben said, not looking at Kenny. Kenny stifled an exhausted moan.

"Look kid, I know we ain't so good with each other right now, but let's just put that aside for the moment and focus, 'kay?"

"Yeah... Yeah you're right... I'm sorry."

"Whatever kid, let's go."

* * *

Night had settled, and Ben and Kenny were still stuck on the rooftops, finding no good way to get to The Marsh House. They decided to camp for the night, and found shelter in a well-stocked small convenience store. There were only a few walkers that they could easily kill. There was some food and a few sleeping bags, no good weapons or anything. They patched up the place, making sure there were no weak points before they both finally settled in. They had a lit yet dim lantern in between them, and a few more set out around the store in case something went wrong. They agreed to sleep in shifts, with Kenny taking the first one. He figured the kid needed the sleep more than him.

Kenny was sitting down on his sleeping bag relaxing when Ben came over. He just finished setting up the lanterns. Kenny resisted the urge to make a dry remark how he might've accidently set the place on fire with his klutzy hands, but he couldn't. He would've, but he just couldn't. He can't.

Ben sat against the shelf, curling up in his blanket while doing so. He met Kenny's eyes and they locked. They stared into each other's eyes, one full of youth and fear, another hardened and tired.

"Y-You think Lee will find us again? Before he... turns?" Be asked, his voice strained and nervous. Kenny shrugged, avoiding Ben's blue stare.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We better pray that he does." He said.

"Oh." Was all Ben could say. The young teenager huddled himself together, resting his head on his knees while he wrapped himself tight within the sleeping bag.

"You... You okay kid?" Kenny asked. Ben stared at Kenny, wide-eyed.

"Yeah... Yeah... I guess..." Ben said. "I'm just a little shaken, you know? With everything that's happened so far."

"Tell me about it." Kenny sighed. "So much shit just keeps piling up. I don't know how much more we can all take, ya know?"

"I know." Ben murmured. "I mean... It's only really been a week and so much people have just... I mean... God..." Ben shivered. He looked at Kenny with a gaze full of pain. "I'm so sorry Kenny."

"Ben-"

"For everything. I didn't just ruin your life, I fucked up just about everything! I caused the bandits to take over our camp which caused Lilly to go insane and shoot Carley! I mean... I know Lee and her seemed to like each other... And I... Ruined everything!" Ben was miserably shaking his head while clenching his sleeping bag tightly, a sob stuck in his throat. "Then I destroy your family and then I go and leave Clementine alone in a group of walkers that killed Chuck! I took the hatchet from the school door which made walkers come out and kill that lady Vernon was with... I'm... I'm such a fuck-up!" Ben cried, dropping his head into his knees. His body shook, and very faintly, Kenny could hear Ben's muffled sobs.

Kenny stared in dismay at Ben. Was this really how Ben saw himself? _Well... It's how I see him. And maybe because I told him so... He believed in it... Oh sweet fucking bullshit... What have I done?_

"Hey... Hey don't cry about it... okay? Kenny tried to comfort the kid, but it came off awkward and lame.

"I'm... such a fuck-up." Ben sobbed, his chest heaving, his voice still muffled.

As comfortingly as Kenny could, he hesitantly patted the kid's back in a fatherly fashion, like he was Duck after some sort of nightmare. "Kid... I was an asshole to you. Hell, I'm an asshole to everyone! You have the right to be angry at me. But stop blaming yourself, okay? Just stop."

"I fuck up everything..." Ben mumbled. "I... I just... should've died or something."

"Don't say that." Kenny said in dismay, "Don't ever say that."

"You're right Kenny. Lee should've dropped me. I should've died."

"No, no I was wrong, I was wrong. You got to live." Kenny urged the kid, shaking him on the shoulders. "I know what I said, I know it was horrible, but... you helped me realize how much of an asshole I was. You hear that? You helped me realize that kid! And that's good thing! You ain't a fuck-up."

Slowly, Ben stopped shuddering. His sniffling lessened, his eyes rimmed red. His clear blue eyes were soft.

"I-I-I..." Ben began to stutter but Kenny quickly shushed him.

"Quiet kid, go back to sleep. I'll keep watch, 'kay?"

"O-okay..." Ben lied down and curled up into a ball. Within a few moments, Kenny could hear the boy's breathing slow down softly.

Kenny let out a breath. "Fuckinghell, what kind of person am I?" Kenny muttered to himself softly. "How could I do this to a kid? I'm such a bastard. If anyone's the fuck-up, it's me. I fucked up. I fucked up, so many times..."

"R-Really?" Kenny whipped his head around. Ben was giving him an owl-eyed look. Kenny glared at him.

"Weren't you sleeping awhile ago?"

Ben shrugged, his cheeks turning crimson red, "Sorry, I'm not such a heavy sleeper."

Kenny snorted. Ben looked at Kenny, "So... Uh... What do you mean? About being a fuck-up?"

"None of your business." Kenny snapped.

"Oh... But... Uh..." Ben looked around nervously.

Kenny sighed. "Dammit Ben. If ya really got to know, I think... I think I'm a fuck-up too. Happy?"

"But... You're strong." Ben said. Kenny thought he heard some admiration in his voice. "I mean, you can kill walkers, you can stand up for yourself, your brave and a good guy and you're experienced... You're really cool Kenny!"

Kenny stared at Ben in astonishment. After all the crap he put this kid through, did he really see him that way?

"Kid, I've caused more shit to happen then you can ever imagine." Kenny said.

"Can't be worse then what I've done." Ben replied, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I've ruined a family." Kenny said, "I killed Lilly's father. I didn't have too, but I did. I thought it was for our survival, but... But maybe it was the wrong call. I saved my son at the cost of another's. I let... I let another son die..." Kenny groaned, "I just don't know if I could've done better, or... something... I mean... Fuck."

Ben looked down, twiddling with his fingers. "I... ruined a family too... remember?" Ben murmured. "Only I did a lot worst."

"We all have blood on our hands." Kenny said. "I guess... It's just something we got to live with. Something we just got to... get past." Kenny rubbed his forehead. _If we ever can._

"Yeah..." Ben agreed quietly, "I guess you're right."

Kenny gave the teenager a small smile. "Now get some rest, we got a long day tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah okay."

* * *

"FUCK! FUCK! WHY!?" Kenny screamed, throwing his pistol on the ground in a fit of rage. Ben quivered, a hand over his mouth, his eyes screwed shut. Kenny kicked a nearby baseball bat on the ground, launching it towards the wall. He punched the wall in anger, denial, sorrow, grief. All of those emotions were coursing through his veins. _NO! FUCK!_

"K-Kenny..." Ben mumbled, "Walkers... They might..."

"Yeah... I know... I just... fuck... Lee..."

The two men just stared at the corpse of their ally. Lee Everett handcuffed to a radiator. He had one arm missing, taken off due to his bite. His eyes were now yellow and glazed over, his mouth twitching towards the two humans in the room, the two alive ones away. He snarled, swing his stump towards them. Ben gulped, shaking.

"W-What should we do with him?" He asked hesitantly.

"We... We can't just leave him like this." Kenny said, a crack of despair in his voice.

Ben nodded. Kenny looked at Ben and knew the kid didn't have the balls to do what had to be done. Kenny picked up his pistol from the ground.

"You sure?" Ben asked, "I can do it, if you want. I mean, you and Lee, you were friends, weren't you?"

"He was your friend too." Kenny retorted. "It doesn't matter which one of us does it, it won't be easy anyways for either of us, all right?"

"Still Kenny... If you want to..." Ben meekly offered.

"Kid... I can do this... I can do this..." He found himself repeating those words. Yes, he said these words before to Katjaa... about putting down Duck. He could do it, he could've done it!

"Fuck..." Kenny hissed, clutching the pistol in his sweaty hands.

"Kenny..." Ben insisted weakly, "I... can..."

_Lee put down Duck when I couldn't. He did me a favour, of saving me the pain... Should I... shoot him? To return the favour?_ Kenny shook his head, turning away.

"Kenny..." Ben murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kenny pushed him away. Ben flinched, but didn't say a word, just looked at Kenny to Lee, his eyes unreadable. Kenny crouched down until he was at eye-level with Lee. Lee growled, snapping his jaws at Kenny, the _click, clack, click_ of his teeth snapping. "Dammit Lee... What happened?" He asked. Lee hissed, his stumping bumping into Kenny's arm. Kenny backed away, disturbed.

"We... Uh... Found the guy who screwed with us, he was shot in the head. I'm going to assume you saved the girl then."

Lee roared, inching closer to Kenny. Kenny took another step back, grimacing. "Pal... Pal I'm really sorry. I... I just..." Kenny inhaled softly, trying to gather his words. "I'm going to help you, okay? I'll end your suffering."

Kenny stood on his two feet, pointing a shaky gun at the zombified Lee. Lee snarled some more, red sticky drool streaming down his lips. Kenny kept taking slow breathes, staring at Lee.

_I can do this. I can do this! _Lee... Kenny was pretty neutral with Lee. Sometimes they'd fight and sometimes they'd get along, but Lee wasn't a horrible guy, he was just a man trying to survive and protect a little girl in this forsaken world. Lee treated Kenny like a friend, even when Kenny was being a dick to him. He trusted him, told him about his past, and comforted him during the loss of his family... _ He was a good guy, and I repaid him by being an asshole. ... Damn..._

In the end, Kenny liked Lee. He never wanted this to happen to Lee. This man had helped him through everything... The least he could do was put him out of this misery, right?

Kenny lowered the gun, trying to regain his composure. He sniffed, shaking violently. _Why am I getting so emotional? I'm such a pansy. What the hell?! _He wiped his eyes, taking steady breathes.

When he finally got his act together, Kenny clenched his hand in determination. He suddenly realized that the gun was no longer there. When he turned to his side, he saw it.

In Ben's trembling hands.

"Ben, wait-"

_BANG!_

Kenny stood, his jawbone dropped. _Well... This kid's got more balls then I thought. But still... Damn..._

Ben's clear blue eyes were misting up, huge and pained as he stared at the dark red mark imprinted on Lee's forehead. Lee's corpse had stopped moving, his head limp, his voice forever silenced. Ben backed up, his breath hitched, his body stiff and rigid.

"Ben?" Kenny said the name cautiously. Ben shivered, staring at Kenny with empty eyes. He looked back at Kenny, holding back whimpers. Ben had tears glowing in his eyes, mixed with regret and angst. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Ben said hoarsely. He brought the gun to his forehead.

Kenny gasped, "BEN NO-"

He pulled the trigger.

...

...

...

He pulled it again. And again. And again. Kenny just stared, shell-shocked as Ben desperately and forcefully pulling the trigger.

Gently, Kenny put a hand on Ben's agitated shoulder. "B-Ben." Kenny stuttered his words, still trying to understand what he had just attempted to do. "It's... its empty."

Ben looked at Kenny, his eyes wild, nearly insane, his entire body shaking. He threw the gun at Kenny. Kenny weakly caught it. Ben dropped to his knees, covering his mouth and letting out a small, shrill wail. He buried his head in his knees, rocking back and forth, crying continuously. Kenny could see the tears slipping through, watering down his cheeks, his pants, his sleeves. Ben continued to sob, each one full of despair. Kenny just stared, his mouth still open, his entire being vibrating.

_What... What... Do I do? _

Seeing Ben do that... It was frightening, it was horrible... It could've traumatized Kenny if he succeeded...

When Ben did that, he saw Katjaa. He saw her, her soft eyes staring at Kenny one last time, the 'sorry' parting her lips gently, the gun aimed at her brain. It was like watching Katjaa do it all over again. And Kenny couldn't bear that, no, he just couldn't.

Never again would he lose anybody like that.

Kenny sat down on the floor just beside Ben, who became a little quieter. Ben sniffled. "I-I...I..."

"I'm sorry. This is my entire fault." Kenny muttered before Ben could speak. Ben shook his head, opening his mouth to argue but Kenny intervened. "I should have never done all the shitty things I've done to you. I should've been more understanding, a better friend, but I just treated you like a piece of crap, which led you to think like yer a piece of shit, which you ain't. It caused you to be like this. I... It's my fault. I'm sorry Ben." Kenny wiped his eye, patting Ben's back. Ben looked at Kenny with red puffy eyes.

"Please Ben... Don't ever do that again, ya hear me?" Kenny said, pleading with the kid with a broken voice.

Ben had stopped sobbing, they had been reduced to hiccups. He looked at Kenny and nodded hesitantly. Kenny knew he had to keep a closer eye on him from now on. _I can't lose anyone else... Not another person... Ben..._

* * *

In the end, they had left Savannah. There was nothing left in that place anyways. The tried to search for Clementine, first scanning the rooftops and then the train, but she wasn't on the roofs and the train was too crowded with walkers. They ended up in a large, golden field of wheat, walking away from the forsaken city.

Kenny and Ben were pretty much silent during the whole thing. There were no exact words to say what they were feeling anyways. Everything... was just so fucked up, for both of them. Ben was a mental mess right now, and Kenny was reaching his breaking point, he felt like any minute he could've just broke down just like Ben.

_Ben..._ Kenny bit his lip. He felt nothing but guilt. Well, that and anger towards himself. He kept blaming himself for Ben's suicide attempt, if he hadn't pushed him around... Then maybe that wouldn't have happened. It could've been avoided. Kenny looked over at the teen in question. He was walking glumly behind him, his steps heavy and slow. Kenny sighed. Ben hadn't tried anything so far... But Kenny kept watching him, just in case.

He wouldn't let Ben die, especially at his own hands, Ben can't do that to himself, he couldn't! Kenny wouldn't let him. If Ben died... If Ben committed suicide... Then Kenny couldn't probably live with himself anymore.

"K-Kenny!" Ben gasped. Kenny looked at Ben. He was staring down at the field, pointing to a small figure in the distance. Kenny squinted, and then gasped with Ben.

"No... No fucking way!"

In the field, beside an abandoned car and a tree, was a small, quivering shape. It held a gun in its hand, had two small ponytails, and wore an all too familiar hat. _Holy shit!_

"Clem! Is that you!?" Kenny screamed, waving his arms around madly.

"Kenny!" A young voice wailed his name. She started to run towards them. Ben and Kenny sprinted down the hill to meet her.

"Ben! Kenny!" Clementine cried, her arms outstretched. She ran into Ben and caught him in a strong embrace. Ben stiffened, a little surprised, but then hugged her back softly. Kenny couldn't help but laugh.

"Well this is a load of good luck! We thought we lost ya kid!"

Clementine tensed up, letting Ben go. "I... I..."

Ben eyes suddenly widened. "Clementine... You're covered in guts!"

She nodded slightly, "Yeah... Lee thought it would help us get by the w-walkers."

Kenny heart twisted, realizing that the little girl might've been through more than he ever imagined. "Clem, honey, "Kenny crouched down to meet her eyes. "We... We found Lee."

Her eyes widened, tears glistening, she trembled. "Was... Was he a walker?" Her voice was barely audible. Kenny nodded.

"Oh..." Clementine bowed her head, shaking violently now. "Oh..." She sniffed, the gun dropping from her hands. "No... Lee..." Clementine sobbed, tears now free-falling from her face. She stared at both of them. "Did you... Did you kill him?" She asked in a strained voice.

Ben looked at Kenny, his eyes pained. Kenny looked back at Clem, who was waiting for an answer.

"He's not a walker, don't worry Clementine." Kenny reassured her.

Clementine nodded and sobbed a bit more. Kenny gave her a comforting hug.

"I... I let him turn! I... could've shot him, I could've done something... But I left him! I left him to die!" Clementine wailed, burying his face in Kenny's shoulder. Kenny looked at Ben and they shared a look of anguish.

"Well Clem, you're just a kid... and Lee and you were close... It would've been hard to shoot him." Ben said gently, "If you did shoot him, it might've been worse on you, you know?"

"But... you guys shot him! And Lee was your friend! I'm sorry!" Clementine apologized desperately, clinging to Kenny. Kenny rubbed her back.

"Come on now, it's all right, it's all right." Kenny soothed.

"What are we going to do?" Clementine whimpered, "We can't... why... what... I... Don't know!" Clementine wept, snuggling closer to Kenny. Her nose was runny, her words nothing but a jumbled mess. Kenny and Ben looked at one another and exchanged a look of anguish.

"Hey Clem... Uh... Why don't you take a rest?" Ben suggested, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Clementine looked up at him, her eyes red.

"You can take a nap, ya know?" Ben said nervously, "You can sleep on my back if you really need to, I can give you a piggy back ride!"

Clementine said nothing, just a small nod. She climbed onto Ben's back and got into a comfortable position. Ben held her firmly in place. Kenny looked at the two before motioning for Ben to start walking.

Clementine was asleep in a few minutes. Her breathing was unsteady and she let out small whimpers, soft moans, mumbling Lee's name a few times. Tears had begun to seep out of her eyes. She kept fidgeting, forcing Ben to adjust her position so she would be okay. Kenny looked at the little girl and shook his head.

"She's not doing so well, is she?"

"She just lost Lee, that's like she just lost her dad. They were really close..." Ben trailed off.

"Yeah... She's just... Well... Shit." Kenny scratched his head.

"Uh... Kenny? What are we going to do now? I mean, we found Clem and all, but... We don't really have a plan, do we?"

Kenny stopped walking and stared at Ben with a somber look. "Honestly, I have no fucking idea what to do now. I mean, what can we do?"

Ben looked down, choosing not to reply. Kenny guessed his thoughts and growled.

"Ben, don't tell me you're thinking of-"

"Kenny, there's no hope! We're screwed! We might as well... we might as well save ourselves the pain, you know?"

"You're willing to do that to a little girl?" Kenny hissed.

"You said so yourself that she's not doing well! She basically lost everything, just like us! I mean, we could do it easily, painlessly, so she doesn't have to suffer..."

"Are you fucking shitting me Ben?! I can't, we won't do that! We can't just give up... We can't!"

"Then what are we going to do?!" Ben yelled, surprising Kenny. "We have nowhere to go! Nothing to look forward to! We have nothing Kenny! All of us!" Ben eyes were wild. He panted, giving Kenny a broken glare. "We... We have nothing..."

Kenny stared numbly at Ben, his words shaking him. _He's... right. I don't have much to live for, barely anything. All of us don't have a reason. We're... We..._

"I... promise Lee... I'll live for you... Leeee... Noooo..."

Ben and Kenny stared at the sleep-talking girl. She squirmed, clutching at something unseen. She had a frown on her face, but her words held determination, strength mingling with fear. Lee's words suddenly flashed through Kenny's mind.

"_But when I'm gone, she'll have to rely on you two. Do you understand that? You two are her only protectors now. You can't turn on each other. I don't want her... I just want her to be happy, okay?"_

"_Please, for my sake."_

Kenny stared at Ben, a hard look. "We promised Lee to protect her. We have to keep that promise Ben." Ben didn't respond. Kenny walked up to him.

"Ben, we ain't going to give up, we can't. We promised Lee to take care, we promised to keep her happy. We have to look out for each other. Ben, we have to live, for her."

Ben gulped.

"Please... Ben please..." Kenny begged, "I can't... I ain't losing any more people. Please don't do this Ben." His voice shook.

Ben stared at Kenny, his eyes unreadable. Finally, he gave him a firm nod. "I... I can do this Kenny. I can. I'm sorry, I'm just... I..."

"You don't have to apologize." Kenny said. "We have to keep going. We're going to find something, a town, a safe place, something..."

"Yeah... yeah okay." Ben smiled. Well, it was a weak smile, forced probably, but a smile nonetheless. It was good start to recovery.

"You think we'll ever be okay?" Ben asked suddenly.

Kenny looked back at the kid.

"Yeah, I think we will. We have to be. We have to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't think I'd update this story. Originally this was supposed to be a oneshot, but because of you wonderful reviewers, you have convinced me to make this story a little longer! So feel proud for making me work more on this! :)**

**However, this isn't going to be some super big story. Like I said, this was supposed to be a oneshot. So... this story will only have 5 chapters in total, no more, no less. I put up a plot that I'm satisfied with, and I'm going to have fun with this story a lot. Hehehe... :p**

**And one more quick thing, I's juggling a lot of stories and ideas right now, plus with my time schedule and whatnot... Just don't expect quick updates from me, I'm pretty slow sometimes. Sorry. :|**

**So... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Of all the things, Kenny never thought that this would happen. It was bittersweet, to say the least.

The 'sweet part, they found a means of transportation, just like a gift, wrapped up for them, keys in ignition and just there for the taking. That was sweet. The 'bitter' part was that it was an R.V. As in the exact same kind of model they had used when they escaped the motel…. When… When everything just went downhill. It brought back some memories they just wanted to bury deep in their mind, they didn't want those memories anymore, and they just couldn't handle them.

When they stumbled upon, Clementine insisted for some reason that they'd check the area, make sure it weren't anybody's before stealing it. When Kenny asked why, she just shook her head and said in a strong voice to do so. Kenny, not wanting to upset the young girl, decided it would be fine to wait for just a little while, just in case. When no one came after a period of time, they swiped it away quickly.

Kenny sat in the driver's seat, letting the engine burst to life and pressing down on the gas. Ben sat down with Clementine in the back. Clementine hadn't spoken too much since she woke up from her nap, and neither had Ben. In fact, the trio were pretty quiet. And who could blame them? They all had lost so much in the past few days… They needed a moment of silence just to absorb it all in, to reflect on what had just happened.

Still… Kenny felt awkward about it. He was the one who had the most time to grieve, he guessed, these two…. They're still basically just kids. He's the adult in this situation, he has to protect them both. No Lee to help him out, nor Christa or Omid. Just Kenny. _Just me… All alone…_

Kenny looked back at the pair while he drove. The two of them were just sitting down. Ben sat at the little dining table set up, and Clem sat on the small couch in the middle. They were both deathly silent, just staring down at their feet. Kenny sighed.

"I'm sorry that we have to use an R.V to move around." Kenny said, hoping it would spark some sort of conversation, "Not exactly my way of doing things, but hey, it gets the job done."

"It's fine." Ben mumbled, "It's just… It's a little odd to be in, after everything that's happened, you know?"

"I know, I mean, so much had happened in this dam- Er, I mean R.V." Kenny finished the sentence awkwardly, remembering how picky Clementine was with swear words. He glanced at the girl. She had empty, distant eyes, void of any emotion. Kenny frowned, worried.

"Hey… Clem? You feel all right?" Kenny asked, anxious.

Clementine looked up, her blank stare boring into him. "I'm fine." Her voice sounded flat, drained of emotion. Kenny gulped at the lack of that sound.

"You don't sound fine. Do you want to talk or anything?" Kenny suggested. Clementine paused, thinking about it, and then shrugged.

"I was just thinking… about The R.V you used to have. I was remembering how you spent so much time working on it, for hours and hours. You didn't take a lot of breaks. Lee wanted to help you, he offered you a drink even, but you'd always snap at him. You were angry at him." She stated the last part coldly, as if she disliked him for it. Kenny gazed at her.

"I know I was angry at him, but that was before-"

"He got bit?" Clementine asked. Kenny looked back to the road, focusing. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Were you only mad at him because he didn't help you kill Larry? Is that it?"

"I had to get to my family, and he was going to turn-"

"You don't know that." Clementine insisted.

"Lee wouldn't help me protect them at that moment!" Kenny found himself starting to yell. He toned his voice down, remembering what Clem's been through, but she didn't seem phased by it.

"He saved Duck at the farm. He defended him against Larry at the drugstore. He fed him food, he was nice to Katjaa, and he found them water when she needed it… He was helping them."

Kenny said nothing, focusing on the road. Clementine said nothing else.

"So…" Ben said awkwardly, "Do we have a plan? Where to go? Where are we going Kenny?"

_Fuck! I was so caught up with everything; I didn't even plan that out! _

"I-If we have no destination…" Ben said, "I'd like to go back to Stone Mountain, where I live. I… I want to find my family."

Kenny smiled at the kid, not wanting to put him down. "Sure, yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"R-Really?" Ben sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Kenny replied. "You deserve to know what happened to them anyways. Plus, we don't really have a goal right now, we might as well, right?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

The two males turned to the little girl, a little shocked. She looked back, her eyes dark. "What do ya mean, ya don't think it's a good idea?" Kenny asked.

"I mean, we shouldn't do it." Clementine said. She looked at Ben and said rather bluntly, "Your family… They probably died. They're probably gone."

Ben's eyes widened, his lip trembling. A fire lit itself inside of Kenny. He took a breath, controlling it.

"Clementine, ya don't say stuff like that, especially not in front of Ben, that ain't good. Have some hope, will ya?"

"I did." She replied. "I had hoped too, that my parents were alive. They weren't. They're dead."

A stunned silence followed. Kenny and Ben exchanged a somber lock of surprise. "You found them?" Ben breathed.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah… They're dead. They're walkers. They're gone." She said it in such a plain voice, like it wasn't the biggest thing going on in her mind right now, which made Kenny feel a little worried for her.

"I'm sorry Clem." Kenny said solemnly.

Clementine looked away. "You were right Kenny. They really were… dead."

Kenny's heart sank as he realized another burden he had forgotten to bear. He wasn't carrying around much hope. Sure, he said that boat was the way out, the boat, the boat! But when it came to Clem, he didn't really think too much about her. She was Lee's responsibility, and his family was his business. Now with no Lee… Kenny had to assume the parental figure of Clementine. _Ah fuck… I… I'm an asshole…_

"I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm sorry." Kenny murmured. Clementine mumbled something in return, but Kenny didn't quite catch it. He sighed and just continued to drive on in silence.

It was at least an hour before they had to stop and park at rest. They found a small campground to park the R.V in. There were a few canned beans and other food in the cupboards, another blessing they were all thankful for. After they ate, Clementine had fallen asleep on the small couch, which left Ben and Kenny awake, they were at the small table, a map before them.

"So if we keep continuing along this way, we'll eventually get to yer hometown, you follow me?" Kenny asked, looking over at the teenager. Ben nodded, looking a little distant. Kenny sighed. "Is there something on yer mind?"

Ben hesitated, before saying, "Yeah… It's Clementine. She's… different."

"She lost everything." Kenny said.

"I know, but… it's weird, you know? She's like, ruder. She's meaner… She's not the same, you know? I mean, look at how she was talking to you! She usually would never be like that, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah… I do." Kenny agreed. "I guess… When she lost everything… She hardened; she's a colder version of herself. I mean… Shit, she's just a kid. This shouldn't be happening to her. It can't be happening to her, ya know? We got to support her."

Ben sighed, shaking his head. When he looked a Kenny, his eyes were bleak. "Kenny… Maybe we should… I don't know… Give up?"

Kenny slammed his fist on the table, startling Ben. "Don't you fucking dare start that shit again. We already talked about this, we ain't giving up! I thought you wanted to find your family! What the hell happened to that?!"

"Well… What are the chances that they're really alive? If Clem's family's… gone, then I don't want to find out if mine is, I'd rather just not know at all." Ben said, looking down. Kenny let out a disgusted snort.

"I can't believe you kid. How could you just even think that!? That's horrible! I ain't letting you do that to yourself or anybody!"

"Come on Kenny!" Ben cried, his voice rising in volume. He stood up, his hands curled into fists. They shook. "Don't tell me you never thought of it before! What good option is there Kenny?! You lost your family too! They're dead! Gone! Probably like mine! You said so yourself, that the boat was our only piece of hope! Now that that's gone, what do you have?! Nothing! Nothing Kenny, just like Clem and I!"

In an instant Kenny was on his feet, pure anger boiling in his stomach. _How dare this little shit bird mention my family like that! _"You fucking little asshole! You think you can say something like that and not expect me to beat the shit out of you?!" Kenny pulled Ben from out of his place. Surprisingly, Ben was putting up a fight, glaring at Kenny defiantly.

"You know what Kenny? I've dealt with your shit so many times! And I'm tired of it! I'm not going to let you boss me around anymore!" Ben yelled, forcing his way out of Kenny's grasp. Kenny growled, looking at Ben with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"You little piece of crap! I swear-"

"What?!" Ben hissed. Kenny smirked. _Little boy grew a pair…_

Kenny instantly ran into Ben, his hands finding his shirt collar. Ben grunted, grabbing Kenny's free hand that was curled into a fist. Kenny slammed Ben into the wall. He tried to punch the kid, but he was stronger then he looked, holding Kenny's fist back. His other arm was in between his and Kenny's chest's, trying to separate them. Kenny grunted as Ben stomped on his feet, an n attempt to free himself.

"Get off me!" Ben cried, anger and fear starting to edge his voice.

"You started this shit! Why don't you end it?!" Kenny retorted, shoving Ben harder into the wall. Ben let out a pained squeak, squinting as he desperately tried to escape Kenny's grasp.

A soft whimper was heard behind them. They both turned their heads.

Clementine was awake now, standing up. She was watching them with tearful eyes. She was holding a gun in her hands and a knife in her pocket. She seemed afraid, terrified at the sight before her. "You're… You both… "She shook her head, wiping away tears.

"Clem!" Ben and Kenny said in unison. They immediately focused on the little girl. They let each other go, forgetting about their quarrel.

Clementine backed away, her gun and a knife now in her pocket. "I can't stay here… It's not… You're not…" And with that, she opened the R.V door and fled into the night forest.

"No! Clementine! Come back!" Kenny and Ben called, following her out into the dark. Kenny quickly took the keys and locked the R.V door behind them, so no one would steal it. They frantically searched the campsite clearing, but she had already disappeared.

"Fuck!" Kenny grumbled, "Where'd she go?!"

"She couldn't have gotten too far, right? Come on, we got to look for her!" Ben said and began to sprint into the forest. Kenny cursed at the kid's dumbness to just blindly charge into the night forest, but soon began to run after him. But as he ran, he realized that Ben had disappeared from his sight. _Fuck no!_

"Ben! Ben! Clementine! Where are y'all!?" Kenny yelled into the night, but no one answered him. Horror, dread, and panic began to fill Kenny. _Please please please…. Don't be dead… be safe…. Don't leave me alone…I… I can't handle that…_

Kenny ran and ran and searched and searched, but he realized he was getting nowhere when he passed the same tree the fourth time in a row. Kenny shivered as he felt the night chill climb up his spine, _oh sweet hell… It's getting cold, Ben and Clem… They'll freeze to death out here… They'll… they'll…_

Kenny felt like collapsing onto the ground and crying out their names, hell, his knees already felt weak and jelly-like. But he couldn't, no, he can't. Kenny could feel himself on the verge of sanity, he felt like he would lose himself if he was left alone. But they're alive, Kenny knows that they are, they have to be, they will be! If they weren't… If they weren't then…. Then….

Kenny would be all alone. Alone. And he couldn't handle that, he couldn't! He didn't dare want to lose everything again! If he did… If they were gone…

That's when he heard it, something faint, but definitely there. Kenny perked his ears, straining to hear.

Despair flooded him. It was the sound of numerous walkers growling, followed by deep pants and breathes. Kenny's eyes widened. _No, no no!_

Kenny got himself together and began to run towards the sound, praying he wouldn't be too late. Something quickly dashed from the shadows and collided with Kenny, causing both of them to fall on their asses.

"Ow!" A voice whimpered. Kenny couldn't help but grin at the sound of the voice.

"Ben! Oh, thank heaven you're all right! Crap, you had me worried!" Kenny exclaimed. Ben rubbed his head, wincing in pain. He looked up at Kenny with bright blue eyes.

"Really? You were worried about me?" There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

A shrill cry ripped through the air, the high-pitched wail of a little girl.

"Clementine!" Ben and Kenny quickly both got up and sprinted straight towards the sound. They skidded to a halt as soon as they saw the sight, shock coursing through their veins.

Clementine was screaming, her eyes wild with fire and anger. She was surrounded by at least five or six dead corpses. She stabbed the walker beneath her repeatedly, stabbing and stabbing, dark crimson splattering her face. Another walker was behind her, roaring at her as it lunged towards her. She turned around, huffing, her face dark. She pulled out her gun and shot it point-blank, a bullet tearing through its head. It fell to the ground. Clementine leaped onto it and took out her knife, digging the knife into its brain and twisting and turning the knife handle, as if she were trying to scramble its brain. She let out an enraged scream, nearly inhumane as she tore the knife out of it. She stood above the corpse, breathing heavily. She kicked the dead body a few times, grunting as she did so. Sweat began to shimmer at her forehead, blending with the crimson splashes.

Ben and Kenny exchanged a worried look. Finally, Kenny took the first move and crept forwards the little girl. Clementine immediately turned around, her gun raised and pointed. Kenny raised his hands up, gulping as he saw the ice-cold glint in her eyes. "Hey now! Relax! It's me Clem, Kenny? Ya know?"

Clementine didn't lower the gun. Instead, she held it steadily, glaring crazily at Kenny. "You're bad." She whispered.

Ben took a step forward, which caused Clementine to wildly shake her gun at him, switching her gunpoint from Ben to Kenny. "C-Calm down Clem… "

"You're both bad…" Clementine mumbled. "I'm not safe if I stay with you guys… I have to be safe… For… him…."

"Clem, you've been with since this whole thing started! You know we ain't bad people!" Kenny insisted. _The grief must be getting to her… She's going to go off the deep end or something…. _

Clementine shook her head. "You're both bad." She repeated softly. "Kenny… Kenny was mean to Lee… So that means he'll be mean to me… And Ben… Lee told me you feel guilty because you caused a lot of people to die… You could cause mine next! I… I can't risk it. I'm sorry."

Ben's eyes widened at Clementine's confession. His guilt and misery at the accusation were clear on his face, frowning and looking like he were about to tear up. Kenny bit his lip. _She thinks I'm bad because I was an ass to Lee… I don't blame her for that, but Ben just made mistakes! They weren't intentional! Fuck! She's going batshit insane, that's what!_

Cautiously, Kenny took a slow step forward. Clementine aimed her gun at Kenny. "Easy there." Kenny said softly, "We don't need to get violent. There's a calm and peaceful solution to this." Clementine suddenly laughed, causing Kenny and Ben to stare at her in surprise.

"A calm solution? A peaceful solution?! Now you're thinking about that kind of thing?" She scoffed her eyes dark.

"Come on Clem, you know we won't hurt you. We're good people." Ben said, "I mean, we-we make mistakes, b-but, that's normal."

"Mistakes can kill people." Clementine murmured, giving Ben a chilling glare. He looked downcast at her words.

"Clementine, it's not safe out here, come back to the R.V so we can sort all this out there, okay?" Kenny pleaded with the young girl.

"I can't. You're dangerous. You'll kill each other if I stay there! You were fighting when I woke up! You can't get along! I'm better off on my own!" She insisted, taking a step back as Kenny and Ben advanced.

"We were fighting for a good reason." Kenny said.

"What reason?" Clementine asked. Kenny and Ben exchanged a look before nodding.

"Ben wanted all of us, as a group, to commit suicide. And we fought because I didn't agree with that." Kenny stated.

Clementine looked at Ben to Kenny, looking conflicted, scared, confused. She took a deep breath, her small body beginning to shake. "I… I…" She breathed, taking another step back. The gun was unsteady in her hands. "I… I think that's… I…" She sniffed, violently jerking her head around. "No… That can't be the answer! I mean… It's hopeless but… We can't… We can't… I mean... I can't… I…"

Very slowly, Kenny took his time approaching the girl. She didn't even seem to notice as she continued to mumble small words. As Kenny got closer and closer, the more Clementine deteriorated. She was starting to hiccup, tears glistening in her eyes. She sniffed, still trembling.

Kenny was now just in front of her. Slowly, he placed his hand on her gun. She flinched, staring up at Kenny with huge, unsure eyes.

"Clem… Its okay, you're okay. Everything will be fine. Just come back with us, 'kay?" Kenny begged. He put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately slapped his hand off, glaring at him. The cold, distant look in her eyes made Kenny uncomfortable.

Ben took a brave step forward towards the little paranoid girl. She shifted her gaze to Ben, looking at him. He gulped but continued forward. "Clem… I know I screw up a lot, but everything I've done, I thought I was doing the right thing. Don't you know that feeling, when you do something wrong but with good intentions?"

Her eyes clouded, and some memory seemed to flash in her eyes. "… Yes. I…" She hesitated.

"Clem?" Ben asked. She sighed.

"After… After Lee saved me at The Marsh House, we were going to get out of Savannah. Lee got the idea to smear walker guts on us so we could blend in with them because there was this huge horde on the street. While we were on the street, getting through the herd… I... I saw…" She shook her head. "Lee fainted. He was out cold, on the street, full of walkers! I… I panicked. I panicked and… And dragged him in a nearby department store and locked us in… But… But we were trapped in there… And Lee started to… to turn… I… locked us in… I…" She whimpered, scrunching her eyes up and shaking. Ben smiled sadly and gently gave her a soft hug. Clementine looked up at him, shocked. Suddenly, the tension in her body evaporated and she melted into the hug, clinging to Ben, burying her face in his jacket. A small sobbing noise came out of her. Ben stroked her back in a comforting manner, trying to calm her down.

Kenny sneakily took the gun from her hands and snuck it in his pocket. If he could, he'd applaud Ben's performance. He dealt with the situation pretty good. Kenny reminded himself that Ben had a little sister, and his brotherly instincts might've taken over when he saw her like this. Ben took a quick glance at Kenny. Kenny smiled at the kid. Ben surprisingly smiled back, the strongest grin he's had so far.

"Well you two, we got to move. There might be more walkers lurking around and I don't want to deal with it. Come on, back to the R.V."

This time, Clementine nodded. She still held onto Ben as she got up, and Ben held her up. Clementine then looked at both of them. Her eyes were bleak yet intense and dark. "I… I still have my doubts about you two."

Kenny swallowed down his feelings of dread. "Well we promise ya Clem, from now on, we'll try to be better folks for ya, okay?" Kenny said.

Clementine didn't respond just separated herself from Ben and looked down, shadows blocking her expression. "We should get back to the R.V." She said in a quiet voice.

"Uh… Yeah." Ben agreed. He gave Kenny a questioning look, angling his head in the child's direction. Kenny shrugged, unsure himself.

"I can see that." Clementine said dryly. Ben blushed and looked away. Kenny smiled and snorted, patting the girl on the head. He gave Ben an amused look.

"Well, let's go to Stone Mountain."

* * *

**And so we venture forth to Stone Mountain, where Ben's family supposedly is! Will they find them? Are they alive? Will Clementine get better? Can Ben stop suggesting suicide as an answer? Can Kenny handle all this? So many questions! :p**

**Well... until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not too much to say today, just go on and read the story. :)**

**And have a merry Christmas guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well… We're here." Kenny said, driving slowly through numerous neighbourhoods, all seemingly abandoned. Ben and Clementine were at his side, peering out the window. Ben especially seemed nervous about all this, biting his lip and just sneaking peeks out the window.

"Let's just… Let's just get this over with." He said, sounding weary. Kenny nudged him comfortingly.

"Hey come on kid, have some hope." Kenny said cheerily, hoping his optimism would rub off on him.

Clementine on the other hand, just scoffed and shook her head. "I don't think we can afford to have any. This place is pretty much dead."

Ben looked bleak, not answering and looking at his feet. Kenny gave her a stern look. "Keep that to yourself, 'kay?" He scolded, "We don't want any of that negativity bull- um, nonsense."

"You can swear its okay." Clementine shrugged. Kenny gave her a funny look before focusing back on the road. _Huh, she used to be so picky when it came to swears…_

It's been around three days since that incident in the forest. Clementine didn't attempt to run away anymore, but that didn't mean her attitude got any better. In fact, it got worst, darker it seems. She was less hopeful, blunter and looking at things in a realistic, tragic manner, which drastically opposed her old hopeful, bright look on the future. That fact bothered Kenny, he wondered if that innocent, little girl side of her died alongside with Lee. At least she became a more active little member, she had some sort of special sense that allowed her to sense walkers before she could see them, and her deadly dead-eye aim that could rival Carley's made her one damn unstoppable walker killing machine. She saved Kenny's ass a few times, and she learned how to scavenge for supplies, like that chick, Molly. Kenny admired how strong and how quickly she adapted to this hostile environment, but her true self seemed to have been lost in this twisted new world, and Kenny was worried it would never be recovered.

As for Ben… He may try to put on a brave face, but he makes it pretty damn clear how glum he really is. He didn't dare mention giving up to Kenny's face anymore, but he implied how he thought it was best and how there weren't any way to survive anymore. Kenny tried to control his temper and keep cool with him, but it honestly annoyed Kenny so much. _Why can't he just live and stop whining? That fucking kid…_

The R.V's engine suddenly began to sputter. Kenny's eyes widened. "Oh you got to be kidding me…"

"We're out of gas?" Clementine said. "Should we make a trip to find some? There's got to be a gas station nearby."

"There actually is one." Ben piped in quietly, "There's one near my school, not too far from here. My school and my house aren't actually too far now, we could probably walk there."

"Well good." Kenny said. "We should probably hop to it then, the faster, the better."

Clementine loaded her gun and slipped the knife in her pocket. Ben grabbed his new weapon, a metal baseball bat. Kenny got his gun and checked his ammo. _Full, good._

Kenny took the keys out of ignition and opened the R.V door cautiously. Ben had gotten the gas can and carried it with him, stepping out of the R.V and eyeing his surroundings nervously. Clementine came out last, looking determined to get the job done, her school backpack slung onto her back. Kenny had a backpack too, and so did Ben, they all carried one just in case they were stranded or lost or found some pretty good supplies. "The gas station's just over that way, around the corner." Ben said, pointing beyond the small stretch of houses.

"All right then, let's get to it." Kenny said, taking the lead. Ben was in the middle, and Clementine took the rear. After only a few days together, they developed a system, a way on how to deal with the outside threats, and it was working well so far.

As they turned the corner, Kenny silently cursed himself. There were walkers in the way, blocking their path. Not a huge-ass horde like the one in Savannah, but a pretty small pack of them. At least fifteen of them.

He heard Ben whimper behind him. "That's… They're…" Ben looked away, clearly in grief. Kenny looked again at the walkers. He blinked in astonishment as he realized what the walkers were wearing, a Stone Mountain High school jacket, the same kind that Ben wore all the time. Kenny patted the kid's shoulder.

"Hey… It's okay." Kenny said softly, "its okay."

A shot rang out through the air. Kenny and Ben whipped their heads behind them and saw Clementine, successfully shooting a female walker. Ben gasped, his aqua eyes watering. "No… Liz!"

"Clementine wait!" Kenny snapped at the girl, but she returned the glare he was giving her, colder and darker.

"They're just walkers! They kill! They kill everything that matters!" And with that, she advanced, ignoring Kenny and Ben's plea and pulled out her knife. She leapt forward digging her sharpened knife into a rotten skull.

"No! Stop!" Ben gasped as Clementine kept going, throwing the dead corpse against a live one. The walkers began to surround the young fighter, and soon they'd overwhelm her if Kenny didn't do something. _She'll die if I just stand here and do nothing! …._He turned to Ben.

"I'm sorry pal, but we got to do this." And against Ben's will, Kenny took aim, and shot a young, male walker in the head. Ben's breathing hitched and weakened, backing away as Kenny pulled out his close-combat weapon, a measly screwdriver and dug it deep into another walker's rotten skull.

"No, please, stop! These are my friends! People I used to go to school with! No, stop!" Ben pleaded desperately, grabbing Kenny's shoulder. Kenny actually did stop, panting as he looked at Ben. His whole body was trembling, his eyes scared yet angry, looking as if he'd bawl if this continued. Kenny instantly regretted his decision.

"Ben… I'm-"

Clementine let out another shot, killing a walker that was just a few feet away from them. Kenny and Ben flinched, meeting the young girl's annoyed gaze.

"Come on! There's only about two or three of them left! We can take them on together!"

"Clementine, don't you understand that these walkers here used to be Ben's classmates? His friends, damn it, he knew all these walkers!" Kenny let out an exhausted sigh.

"They're not human! These aren't his friends!" Clementine yelled, her loud voice surprising the pair. She seemed so pissed that they were viewing these things like humans. "They do nothing but eat and kill! They're not the people we used to know! We have to put them out of the misery! We have to kill them!" She insisted.

"Clem…?" Kenny said the name softly, stepping forward. She cast him a sour look before proceeding to kill the last walkers, blasting a bullet through ones brain and driving her knife through another's. As she finished, she looked back at the duo, a small, twisted sneer on her lips.

"We have to get the gas now." She breathed out.

Before Kenny could react Ben stomped towards Clementine. "Why'd you do that?! They were my friends! My classmates! How could you!? You just… You… murdered them!" He sounded outraged, anger bubbling in his words, but Clementine didn't seem to care. She met Ben's angry glare with one of her own.

"They were already dead to begin with!" Clementine yelled back. "They're walkers now! Walking corpses! Meaning that they're not alive!"

"But they're still people I know and care about!" Ben cried. "We can't just kill them so suddenly like that!"

"Hey, guys!" Kenny tried to intervene but they barely heard him.

"They're dead!" Clementine said each word slowly through gritted teeth, "Why can't you understand that? They're all dead!" Ben glowered at her.

"But they were still people I knew, people I cared about! You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to them!"

"They've been dead for a long time now! They're not the people you used to know! " Clementine said angrily, "And now they're just horrible hungry monsters that'll just make more monsters if we don't kill them! We have to kill them! You can't say goodbye to some monster!"

Ben scoffed, giving Clem a cold look. "We have to kill them? You couldn't even kill Lee! Don't say something like that when you can't even do it yourself!"

Kenny just gaped at Ben, shocked at his choice of words. Clementine's eyes widened at Lee's name. Ben gasped and stared at her wide-eyed, realising what he just said. "No, no wait Clem, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

Clementine opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. She just scowled and looked down. Her empty eyes flashed with emotion. Pain? Regret? Sadness? Anger?

Kenny shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. "Well then… I guess we ought to get that gas now."

"Y-Yeah… Let's." Ben mumbled, still looking at Clem, biting his lip. Clementine had just turned away, her eyes meeting no one's. "Clem?" He tried softly.

"Let's just get the gas." She said blandly, not meeting their worried gazes.

Kenny, preferring not to talk about their problems in the open area like this, agreed with her. "The girl's right, let's go and us some gas then make our way to yer house, 'kay?" He asked Ben. Ben said nothing, just nodded.

* * *

After getting the gas for the R.V, they quietly went back to the R.V, filled up its tank and drove to Ben's house. They said barely anything, the tension emanating from Clem and Ben's argument still fresh in the air.

Kenny slowly parked in front of the house Ben had directed at. Ben's house seemed pretty normal, just some average, one-floored house with no basement. It really didn't stand out of the crowd, it was pretty plain.

Clementine walked up to the window, peering out to look at the house. Ben cautiously approached too, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Kenny patted his back. "Relax kid, just take a breather."

Ben nodded, taking deep, steady breaths. Silently, they got up and exited the R.V. Thankfully, there were no walkers in sight. They approached the front door.

"So kid, how're we getting in? You didn't happen to leave the key under the mat?" Kenny said in a light joking tone, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Actually," Ben said, "We keep the key in here." He walked over to a little decoration, a little stone frog sitting beside some wilted flowers. Ben picked it up and shook it. Kenny could hear something clacking inside of it. Ben flipped it over, where a plug was at the bottom. He popped it off and shook the frog again. A small, silver key fell from it. Kenny smiled.

"Well damn, there's our way in."

"Walkers!" Clem whispered urgently, pointing towards the end of the street. A small group of them were just turning the corner, heading in their direction.

"Shit!" Kenny hissed, "Get in the house!"

Ben quickly fumbled with the door, pushing the key in and opening it quickly. They rushed inside, Clem closing the door behind her.

Ben gulped, staring around the house. Kenny looked around. They seemed to be in a living room, a couch with a nice T.V against the wall. A kitchen was just across from that, and a hallway that led to the other rooms, just a pretty normal house to Kenny. Ben hesitated before calling, "M-Mom? D-Dad? Susie? Is anyone in here?" His voice was weak, scared.

"If anybody's in here, show yer selves!" Kenny said, looking around if anybody else was around. No one showed up.

Kenny looked at Ben, who just seemed beyond miserable. He seemed empty, terrified, and sad. Kenny put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, don't lose hope, they got to be around somewhere, right?"

"Yeah…. Maybe." Ben's voice was glum.

Kenny was about to comfort them when a small crashing noise made the two males twist around. Clementine had gone into the kitchen area, and was opening cabinet doors. "What are ya doing?" Kenny asked, walking up to her.

"Looking for supplies." She answered, her backpack zipped open as she put some items in it, "You never know what they could've left behind. There could be some good stuff around here."

"This is my house! You can't just-" Ben cut himself off, as if he were going to regret what he was about to say. Clementine looked up at Ben expectantly, her mouth twisting into a snarl. Ben shook his head, "No… No never mind, just keep going."

Kenny frowned, looking at Ben. He turned to the girl, "Maybe next time we'll ask, 'kay?"

Clementine just nodded briskly and went back to searching, turning over pots and pans. Ben sighed and looked around his house, despair in his eyes. "How about we search the place? Maybe they're hiding and scared." Kenny suggested.

"If you don't mind Kenny… I think… I'd rather go look by myself." Ben said meekly.

"By yourself?" Kenny repeated in disbelief. "No way am I letting you go out on your own! Who knows what kind of nasty shit could be waiting for ya inside here? Ya never know!" _Plus, I don't trust you by yourself. I don't know what you might try without me watching._

"But Kenny, this is my house, my family. I have to do this… Just me. This is…. This is something I have to do."

Kenny opened his mouth to argue, but Clementine butted into the conversation.

"He's right, I think he should go by himself."

"What?!" Kenny exclaimed, looking at both of them like they were crazy. _Why is she siding against me? _"You're kidding me right? I can't leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

"I'm just a kid too, and look how fine I'm turning out." Clementine snapped. Kenny mentally rolled his eyes. _Yeah, like you're the most stable person right now._

"Please Kenny, I promise I'll be careful." Ben begged. Kenny clenched his fist in anger.

"Fuck… Fine, I'll let ya go on your own. But if you try anything, I swear I will whoop your ass. You hear me?"

Ben nodded, "I hear you. T-Thanks." He said, and gave him a weak smile before trailing towards the dark hallway, the baseball bat firmly in his grasp. Kenny watched carefully as the outline of his body disappeared. When Kenny was sure he was out of earshot, he turned to Clementine, giving her an accusing glare.

"So, what the hell was that?" He asked. She just shrugged.

"I was just giving my opinion, it's something he should do by himself."

"You know how messed up he is! Leaving him alone for one second is dangerous! He might… He might end himself, ya know?"

"We can't watch him forever Kenny. If he really has to do it, then he'll do it." She said, her small hands curling into fists. She didn't sound like she liked what she just said, but she said it so certainly and bravely.

Kenny just stared at her, speechless for a moment as he stared at the little girl. "Why? I mean, why are ya being like this? Clem, you're worrying me, honestly, I'm worried for you. Do ya know how much ya changed over these couple of days? You're not the same little girl I used to know. Are you… Are you okay? Do ya want to talk or something?"

Clementine looked down, unsure. "Everyone we knew just died Kenny. How am I supposed to be okay after all that?" Her words were tainted with sadness, just barely, but it was damn better than having no emotion at all.

"It's hard to get over it, but if ya stick it out, you'll start to get better." Kenny said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stopped rummaging through the cupboards and looked up, raising her eyebrows, "Like you? Are you actually better after everything you've been through?"

He blinked, a little surprised, "Well… No. I know I'm still a bit messed up, but that doesn't mean I'm not getting better."

"We're all messed up, haven't you noticed?" She asked, her voice tired, "Ben's a suicidal mess, you're barely hanging on as it is, and I'm… I'm just…" She struggled to find the words.

"Cold. Hardened." Kenny finished her sentence. She looked at him. "If there's one thing I know about kids, it's how quickly they can adapt." Kenny said, "I mean, Duck… Duck didn't really see the dangers and horrors as maturely as you have, which I thought was actually a good thing, ya know? He still had some hope, some innocence to him? As for you… You had hope, but you seemed like you knew more than him, you had yer eyes more open. And know… After all this crap the world put ya through, I'm not too surprised that that innocence is gone. I'm just worried how long it'll be gone, and if the old Clem will ever come back."

Clementine smirked, "I never thought you cared a lot about me. You were always so focused with Katjaa and Duck."

"Of course I worried about ya, you're just a kid."

"You never really showed it back at The Motor Inn, you were always just acting so angry."

Kenny felt some shame as she mentioned that. "I know… I know I was. I was acting like a dick, and I've done some horrible things… I'm just sorry Clem. I was doing what I thought was best."

"I know you were." Clementine admitted, "I was just angry for a bit, because of the way you were treating Lee. I didn't like that."

"I know. I'm sorry." Kenny bowed his head in apology.

"It's okay." Clementine said. She let out a shaky breath. Kenny looked at her. Her big brown eyes seemed clouded with something.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Kenny inquired.

She remained silent for a moment. "Actually… I… I was thinking about apologizing to Ben."

"I think you both owe each other an apology. You both did and said some pretty nasty stuff to each other."

"I know… I was just angry." Clementine huffed.

"But ya didn't have to kill all of his classmates, did you?"

"They're dead!" Clem's voice suddenly grew loud. She pushed away Kenny's hand and stood up angrily. "They were just…." Her voice softened as she realized how loud she became. "They're just monsters now."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "You… You sure it had nothing to do with Lee? Or your parents? Or anything of the sort?" Kenny asked, daring himself to go that far.

Clementine stared at Kenny, those haunting empty eyes piercing through him. "I… I…" She paused, her eyes turning watery.

"No… I'm sorry, ya don't have to if you want to." Kenny said, turning away. Clementine made a noise of grief.

"I… let you guys shoot Lee." She finally said her voice cracking. Kenny looked back at her, shocked.

"No one could ever ask you to do that." Kenny gasped, "We had to do it."

"It probably wasn't easy for you… I'm just sorry I made you do that Kenny." She whimpered her voice cracking.

Kenny paused, forgetting that Clem didn't really know who killed Lee. "But… Ya know I didn't shoot him, right?"

She looked at him confused, but as the realization hit her, her jaw bone dropped, her eyebrows arching in surprise. "No… Did he really?"

Kenny nodded, shivering at the memory. "Yeah… I was going to do it… But then he just took it out of my hands and just… Shit…"

"It's my fault." She whispered.

"What?"

"Is it my fault Ben's feeling sad? Because I didn't kill Lee, he did, and now he feels so sad that he'd-"

"No Clem! No, it's not your fault!" Kenny insisted frantically, "It was never your fault! Like you said, we're all so messed up right now…"

"Still… I…" Clem looked away, sniffling. Kenny felt sick, _Fuck, why'd I go ahead and tell her that? _

"Clem…" Kenny began but she just raised a hand for him to stop.

"We… We should go get Ben. He's been gone for awhile now." Clementine said her voice empty again of emotion.

"Well… Okay then." Kenny said, giving the girl one last look before heading towards the hallway where the rooms were. Clementine went ahead of him and peeked into the master bedroom while Kenny checked the one adjacent to it. He looked inside. He froze.

The room had soft pink wallpaper, large sticker flowers still stuck on the walls. Sunlight streamed through the window, the light shining on a dark, smelly crimson splatter on the wall. Kenny gulped, focusing. On the soft rosy blood-stained carpet, Ben was there, kneeling in one spot, eerily quiet and still. Kenny's heart stopped beating.

"Ben." He whispered. "Ben… Are you okay?" The teen remained silent, still.

Kenny edged forward, dread dancing up his spine. The baseball was discarded just by Ben, who was still mute and tense. As Kenny got closer, he realized that one, Ben was alive and breathing, which meant the blood wasn't his. But two, there was no corpse in front of him. _The blood splatter on the wall… Wherever it came from, it's gone now. But how? There ain't any walker's corpses nearby… but there also ain't any people around. Maybe someone bled out and ran out of here in a hurry._

The third thing Kenny noticed was the silver glint. The cold metal. The small weapon covered in sweat in Ben's shaky hands. Kenny gasped. "Ben you-"

"Don't." His voice may have been hoarse, but it defiantly was strong and had an impact on Kenny. "Please… just don't Kenny. Don't come closer."

"Ya know, there ain't any bodies here! They could be alive, on the run, they have to be somewhere! Ben, ya can't just give up!" Kenny pleaded, "Come on kid, don't do this."

Ben shook his head, his face and body still turned away from Kenny. "I can't. I… The blood splatter on the wall. In my little sister's room. That's not a good sign Kenny, even I can tell!"

"But there ain't a corpse! If there's no corpse, then you don't know if they're truly dead or alive!" Kenny argued.

"I'm sorry Kenny… I just… I don't know how to deal with this anymore… I can't do this!" The gun in Ben's wet palms rose to his forehead. Kenny panicked, his entire body screaming to lunge towards Ben.

"NOO-" Kenny started but was held back. He whipped around and saw Clem hugging his waist tight. "What the hell Clem?! I got to get to him!" Ben had turned his head to see what was happening. His red puffy eyes caught Kenny's desperate stare and Clem's blank eyes. He sniffed.

"I'm sorry Clem about what I said." His voice was dry as he spoke, "I wasn't thinking, I didn't think."

"It's my fault too, I should be apologizing too." Clementine whispered. Kenny pushed his way out of Clem's grasp violently, pushing the girl against the wall. She grunted but said nothing, just watched him as he slowly went to Ben.

"Don't come closer!" Ben suddenly raised his voice. "Just…. Don't. I want to… I want to be with my family. Please." He begged.

"So you're just going to leave me and Clem alone?! You promised me you wouldn't do this, what the hell Ben?!" Kenny cried, "You can't do this to me!"

"We can… still do it together." Ben suddenly suggested. "All of us. It'll be a quick moment and then we're gone. No more pain, no more suffering…" Ben trailed off, lost in a cloud of hazy thoughts.

"No! No please no!" Kenny gasped, "I can't, no! Not again! Ben you… You bastard don't do this!" Kenny wailed. He could feel his eyes watering, but he desperate tied to hold them back. But he couldn't stop how strongly his body quivered and the numb fear gnawing at him. "Ben… No! Please!" Kenny begged.

Ben said nothing, just chose to stay silent and look at the ground. His finger moved slowly towards the trigger.

"DON'T!" Kenny screamed fearfully, wanting to take a step forward, but knowing that if he did, then Ben would probably pull the trigger immediately. So Kenny was just forced to stay in place and beg this teenager, but something deep in his gut told him it might be too late for that.

"I'm sorry…" Ben's voice was barely audible.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kenny screeched, curling his fist in anger and fear.

"Do it."

Ben and Kenny turned to stare at Clementine. She was watching with those usual bland eyes. She nodded to Ben, as if goading him to continue. "Do it." She repeated ominously, darkly. "Right in front of me. Right in front of Kenny. Traumatize us." She challenged. "Leave us. Make us lose another person!" Her voice began to rise, tears beginning to invade her eyes. "Do it Ben!" She shrieked, "Kill yourself! Leave us alone! Let Kenny watch another suicide, right after his whole family died! Let me watch another person die in front of me, helpless to do anything! Just right after I lost Lee!" She was screaming now, her voice shrill. "KILL YOURSELF, DO IT! Ben… Ben just do it! Just… Just go ahead and be selfish! I… Ben I…" She hiccupped. "Ben, BEN YOU JERK!" She screamed, collapsing to her knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry… I… I…" She just buried her head in her hands, crying loudly and brokenly.

Kenny shook, unable to do anything. He just felt frozen to the spot, incapable of doing anything. He felt himself collapse to his knees, just staring at the broken-down Clementine and Ben, who had his face down, but the gun still to his head.

"Ben…" Kenny murmured. "Please…"

Ben took a raspy breath, his eyes hardening. "I'm sorry." He repeated. The gun trembled in his hands. Kenny's eyes widened.

"BEN NO!"

He pulled his finger away from the trigger and threw the gun away from his head, throwing it to the floor.

Ben choked back a sob, shaking his head. He took a glance at the weeping little girl, and crawled towards her. "Clementine… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean any of that! I'm sorry!" He grabbed her and held her, hugging her close. Clementine tightened her grip on his sweater, burying her face in his jacket.

"You jerk…" She moaned, "You're so mean… I… I'm sorry…"

"I should be apologising." Ben mumbled, tears still streaming from his eyes as her pet the little girl's head. Kenny inched towards the duo, him also on his knees still. Ben gave him a somber stare.

"I'm sorry. I just… I saw the blood splatter and the blood stains and I just thought… I thought that they all just died. That they were gone. And I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry Kenny." His voice broke, and he sniveled.

"Don't you fucking do that again!" Kenny hissed, "I fucking swear, if you do that again… I'll… I'll…. I'll murder you! Ya hear me!? Just don't ever attempt that shit again!" Kenny felt himself begin to tear up, and within seconds he could feel the water trailing down his cheeks. Ben took a moment to register the sight of Kenny crying.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kenny." He said, his voice sounding shocked and guilty. Kenny turned away, wiping his eyes.

"We should get back to the R.V, grab some blankets and stuff and bring it with us. We'll drive around, maybe find something or someone. Who knows? We shouldn't stay here much longer." Kenny said.

"Yeah." Clementine's small voice piped in. She looked up, her face soaked in tears.

"You okay?" Ben asked, his voice alarmed when he saw her.

"I'm fine." She puffed, the coldness beginning to overtake her personality again.

"We need to rest, I think, before we head out. All of us. I'll drive us somewhere safe, secure. We might've made a lot of noise here, so we shouldn't stay here too long." Kenny said.

"Yeah… You're right." Ben said, "Let's do that."

"Good. Well… Let's get going." Kenny got up, his knees feeling a bit wobbly. Ben stood up, Clementine still holding him tight in an embrace, her face buried in his sweater. Ben rubbed her back in comfort and hugged her close. That's when Kenny saw it again, that brotherly instinct in Ben, treating her like a little sister. An image of Lee suddenly flashed through his mind. _Yeah… This is just like Lee and Clem. Lee became her adopted father soon after all this started… And now Ben's becoming the big brother she needs… And she's the little sister he wants…_

_And this is the family I needed. The family I need to protect. And this time, they won't die, my family won't die again._


	4. Update

Here we go...

So... Due to technical problems, (First the Internet connection is severed and now my stupid laptop can't read the USB stick...) Updates are going to be...more delayed. At least by... Tuesday? Wednesday? Nect time I update one of my stories? i hope this works, i just need a new computer... -_-

I'm sorry... :( Your all pretty pissed, aren't ya? But hey, suspense, isn't it fun thing? To just sit there and wait in excitement? :D

Actually I hate suspense... So yeah, I understand if you're upset, I'm sorry. :(

so... I will see you when I update... Whenever that may be... :|


End file.
